Love Defeats Death
by alexd98
Summary: What if the Light were not ever Kira? the Light just understands the strength of death note tries to put an end to his life. When wakes up in the hospital does not remember why he is in hospital. neither remembers that both badly wounded. What will happen when the dad of Light become Kira? How will the relationship between Light and L? Warning the story is in Greek.
1. Chapter 1

Το όνομα μου είναι Light Yagami. Είμαι 18 χρονών και ζω στην Ιαπωνία. Ο μπαμπάς μου είναι αστυνομικός, δυστυχώς η μαμά μου δεν είναι πια ζωντανή. Και έχω μια μικρή αδερφή που την λένε Sayu Yagami την έχω ιδιαίτερη αδυναμία.

Light= Kamoda επιτέλους είσαι εδώ!

Kamoda= συγνώμη που άργησα Light.

Light= καλά δεν πειράζει….. πάμε μέσα γιατί η συναυλία θα αρχίσει σε 2 λεπτά.

Kamoda= ναι πάμε! Είμαι ενθουσιασμένος!

Αυτός είναι ο καλύτερος μου φίλος ο Kamoda. Είμαστε και οι δυο μεγάλοι θαυμαστές της Misa Amane. Εγώ την βρισκω πολύ χαριτωμένη αν και είμαι ομοφυλόφιλος. Και για αυτό το λόγο με εκφόβιζαν τα παιδιά στο σχολείο. Και εγώ και o Kamoda έχουμε υποφέρει από τον Sakota και τους φίλους του. Ο καθένας με αποφεύγει στο σχολείο είναι ο μοναδικός μου φίλος ο Kamoda .

Kamoda= κρίμα που τέλειωσε η συναυλία. Ήθελα να ακούσω να τραγουδάει πιο πολύ η Misa- Misa!

Light= μην στεναχωριέσαι θα ξανάρθουμε να την δούμε.

Kamoda= σε ευχαριστώ Light! Είσαι ο καλύτερος μου φίλος!

Light= και εσύ είσαι ο καλύτερος μου φίλος.

Kamoda= πείνασα! Πάμε κάτι να φάμε?

Light= συγνώμη, δεν μπορώ πρέπει να πάω στην δουλειά.

Kamoda= πειράζει να έρθω μαζί σου?

Light= φυσικά και δεν με πειράζει.

Δουλεύω σε ένα γιαπωνέζικο εστιατόριο, δεν είμαστε φτωχοί αλλά θέλω να βγάζω τα δικά μου λεφτά, να είμαι ανεξάρτητος.

Light= ορίστε Kamoda. Καλή όρεξη!

Kamoda= ευχαριστώ Light. Σε θαυμάζω πάντως.

Light= γιατί?

Kamoda= επειδή είσαι πολύ κάλος σερβιτόρος και ο πιο κάλος μαθητής της τάξης.

Light= ευχαριστώ πολύ Kamoda αλλά υπερβάλεις.

Kamoda= όχι δεν υπερβάλω Light.

Light= με συγχωρείς μπήκε ένας πελάτης. Καλώς ήρθατε.

Όχι δεν μπορεί να είναι αυτός! Αποκλείεται! Γιατί γύρισες Sakota? Πως βγήκες από την φυλακή?

Sakota= δεν το πιστεύω ! Ο Yagami και ο Kamoda! Πάει καιρός ! μου λείψατε πολύ!

Light= τι θα ήθελες να φας Sakota?

Sakota= Noodles και μια μπύρα.

Light= θα τα φέρω αμέσως.

Ήταν ανάγκη να έρθει εδώ? Ο Kamoda φοβάται πολύ. Πρέπει να τον πάρω από εδώ.

Light= ορίστε. Καλή σου όρεξη.

Sakota= ευχαριστώ Yagami.

Ευτυχώς η δουλειά μου τέλειωσε νωρίς και μπορέσαμε να ξεφύγουμε από τον Sakota.

Light= Kamoda είσαι καλά? Έλα μην φοβάσαι. Κάνεις δεν θα σε πληγώσει. Θα σε προστατεύσω.

ο Kamoda με αγκαλιάζει σφιχτά.

Kamoda= φοβήθηκα πολύ Light!

Light= είναι εντάξει τώρα. Στο υπόσχομαι

Καθώς περπατούσαμε είδαμε να περνάει από μπροστά μας ο Sakota με την μοτοσυκλέτα του.

Kamoda= τι θέλει πάλι αυτός?

Sakota= ξέρεις Kamoda ,μόλις βγήκα από την φυλακή και χρειάζομαι λεφτά.

Light= όχι ο Sakota δεν θα σου δώσει άλλα λεφτά ο Kamoda! Ο εκφοβισμός σου σταματάει εδώ!

Kamoda= Light σταματά σε παρακαλώ! Θα τον θυμώσεις!

Sakota= ναι Yagami μην με κάνεις να θυμώσω. Δεν θες να με εκνευρίζεις.

Light= δεν θα σου επιτρέψω να εκφοβίσεις τον Kamoda ποτέ ξανά.

Sakota= Kamoda αν δεν φέρεις 1.000 ευρώ αύριο στο σχολείο σου υπόσχομαι ότι εσύ και ο Yagami θα πεθάνετέ. Καληνύχτα!

Αυτός ο ηλίθιος! Πως τολμά να μας απειλεί?

Kamoda= θα φέρω τα λεφτά! Μην ανησυχείς Light! Δεν θα αφήσω να σε πληγώσει κάνεις!

Light= μην τολμήσεις να φέρεις τα λεφτά. Θα βρω άλλο τρόπο να μας σώσω από αυτόν τον βλακά! Καληνύχτα!

Kamoda= καληνύχτα Light! Και σε ευχαριστώ!

Πως θα βρω έναν τρόπο να προστατεύσω τον Kamoda από τον Sakota? Τι είναι αυτό? Ένα σημειωματάριο θανάτου? Όταν γράφεις τον όνομα κάποιου στο σημειωματάριου πεθαίνει από καρδιακή προσβολή σε 40 δευτερόλεπτα!. Βλακείες! Σίγα μην δουλεύει! Αλλά δεν χάνω τίποτα να δοκιμάσω! Γραφώ το όνομα του Sakota Genbu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sayu= Oniichan ξυπνά!

Light= τι συμβαίνει?

Sayu= ένας αστυνομικός σε ζητάει.

Light= καλά…. Κατεβαίνω.

Γιατί να με θέλει ένας αστυνομικός? Δεν έκανα τίποτα κακό!

Αστυνομικός= Καλημέρα.

Light= υπάρχει κάποιο πρόβλημα?

Αστυνομικός= ήξερες τον Sakota Genbu?

Light= ναι ήταν συμμαθητής μου. έγινε κάτι? Πείτε μου τι συμβαίνει!

Αστυνομικός= δυστυχώς πέθανε χτες σε ατύχημα εξαιτίας της καρδιακής προσβολής.

Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω! Σκότωσα ένα άνθρωπο!

Αστυνομικός= πιστεύω αυτό είναι δικό σου.

Light= το κινητό μου? θα πρέπει να μου έπεσε όταν δεν κοιτούσα.

Αστυνομικός= καλυτέρα να πηγαίνω. Καλή σας μέρα.

Light= καλή συνέχεια.

Όχι! Είμαι ένας δολοφόνος! Δεν μου αξίζει τίποτα καλό.

Sayu= Oniichan είσαι καλά?

Light= ναι μια χαρά.

Ξαφνικά αρχίζει να χτυπάει το κινητό μου.

Light= ποιος είναι?

Matsuda= γεια σου Light εγώ είμαι ο Matsuda.

Light= Matsuda γιατί με παίρνεις τηλέφωνο? Συμβαίνει κάτι στον μπαμπά?

Matsuda= λυπάμαι Light ο μπαμπάς σου έχει πιαστεί όμηρος ενός παρανοϊκού εγκληματία.

Light= τι? Πως το επιτρέψατε αυτό να γίνει?

Matsuda= λυπάμαι Light!

Light= έρχομαι εκεί με την Sayu.

Sayu= τι συνέβη Oniichan? Έπαθε κάτι ο μπαμπάς?

Light= ο μπαμπάς έχει πιαστεί όμηρος ενός παρανοϊκού εγκληματία.

Sayu=όχι θεέ μου!

Light= μην ανησυχείς! Ο μπαμπάς θα είναι εντάξει!

Sayu= το ελπίζω!

Έτρεξα πάνω στις σκάλες με όλη μου την δύναμη! Άνοιξα το death note, άνοιξα την τηλεόραση και έγραψα το όνομα του εγκληματία που κρατάει όμηρο του μπαμπά μου. ας με συχωρήσει ο θεός το έκανα για τον μπαμπά μου. δεν θέλω να τον χάσω.

Sayu= Oniichan! Oniichan!

Light= έλα πάμε Sayu! Πρέπει να πάμε στον μπαμπά!

Sayu= ο εγκληματίας που κρατούσε όμηρο τον μπαμπά πέθανε!

Light= αλήθεια? Έλα πάμε στον μπαμπά τώρα!

Είμαι ένας δολοφόνος! Είμαι ένας δολοφόνος! Μισώ τον εαυτό μου!

Sayu= μπαμπά! Είσαι ζωντανός!

Soichiro= ναι Sayu. Είμαι ζωντανός. Ποτέ δεν θα σε αφήσω μονή. Θα είμαι πάντα διπλά σου.

Light= μπαμπά…..

Soichiro= Light…..

Τότε με αγκαλιάζει σφιχτά. Χαίρομαι που είναι ζωντανός. Δεν ήθελα να τον χάσω.

Light= φοβήθηκα ότι δεν θα σε ξαναδώ μπαμπά.

Soichiro= μην φοβάσαι Light. Είναι εντάξει τώρα.

Χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ που ο μπαμπάς είναι ζωντανός. Αλλά είμαι ένας δολοφόνος. Είμαι κακός άνθρωπος. Πρέπει να πληρώσω για αυτό που έκανα. πρέπει να πεθάνω!

Soichiro= που πας Light?

Light= μια βόλτα.

Soichiro= μονός σου?

Light= ναι μπαμπά μονός μου.

Συγνώμη μπαμπά. Μακάρι να με συχωρήσεις για αυτό που θα κάνω. Αλλά δεν έχω επιλογή. Είμαι ένας δολοφόνος πρέπει να πεθάνω.

Ryuk= είσαι αξιολύπητος! Νόμιζα ότι οι άνθρωποι είναι πιο ενδιαφέρον.

Light= ποιος είσαι εσύ?

Ryuk= το όνομα μου είναι Ryuk είμαι ο θεός του θανάτου και ο φύλακας του death note.

Light= το σημειωματάριο θανάτου…..

Ryuk= ακριβώς!

Light= τότε δεν το θέλω!

Ryuk= μπορείς να σκοτώσεις οποίον θέλεις! Μπορεί να κάνεις τον κόσμο ένα καλύτερο μέρος.

Light= δεν θέλω! άσε με ήσυχο!

Ryuk= γιατί ανέβηκες εκεί επάνω?

Light= για θεός του θανάτου είσαι χαζός! Θα πεθάνω φυσικά!

Ryuk= έλα μην είσαι χαζός! Κατεβώ από εκεί! Θα σβήσω όλες τις μνήμες σου. Δεν χρειάζεται να βάλεις τέλος στην ζωή σου.

Light= είμαι σίγουρος ότι δεν θέλεις να με βοηθήσεις! Και δεν με νοιάζεις τι λες! Αντίο Ryuk.

Και έτσι πήδηξα από την οροφή. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που είδα είναι τον Ryuk να γραφεί κάτι στο death note.


	3. Chapter 3

Sayu= μπαμπά? Ο Oniichan θα πεθάνει?

Soichiro= όχι γλυκιά μου. πάω στο μπάνιο για λίγο.

Sayu= εντάξει μπαμπά.

Soichiro= γιατί Light το έκανες αυτό? Γιατί προσπάθησες να σκοτώσεις τον εαυτό σου? Τι είναι αυτό? death note?

Rem= γεια σου το όνομα μου είναι Rem.

Soichiro= τι είσαι εσύ? Είσαι ένας δαίμονας? Θα μου πάρεις την ψυχή?

Rem= όχι. είμαι ένα Shinigami.

Soichiro= Shinigami?

Rem= αυτό που κρατάς είναι ένα death note . Όταν γράψεις κάποιου του όνομα πεθαίνει από καρδιακή προσβολή σε 40 δευτερόλεπτα.

Soichiro= πως εμπλέκεται ο γιος μου με αυτό το death note?

Rem= αυτό το death note στην αρχή το είχε ο γιος σου. Όταν κατάλαβέ την δύναμη του death note δεν άντεξε η συνείδηση του και προσπάθησε να πεθάνει. Αλλά ο Ryuk ο θεός του θανάτου και ο φύλακας του death note έγραψε το όνομα ενός εγκληματία και έτσι έσωσε την ζωή του γιου σου.

Soichiro= δηλαδή αν γράψει ένα Shinigami κάποιου το όνομα σε αυτό το σημειωματάριο πεθαίνει.

Rem= ναι, ένα Shinigami μπορεί να γράψει το όνομα μόνο αυτόν που έχει στην ιδιοκτησία του το death note.

Soichiro= μπορώ να κάνω τον κόσμο ένα καλύτερο μέρος χωρίς εγκλήματα? Χωρίς εγκληματίες?

Rem= ναι!

Soichiro= τότε τιμή μου να είμαι ο νέος ιδιοκτήτης του death note.

Sayu= μπαμπά! μπαμπά!

Soichiro= μην φωνάζεις Μωρό μου βρισκόμαστε στο νοσοκομείο.

Sayu= συγνώμη μπαμπά! αλλά είμαι χαρούμενη! Ο Oniichan ξύπνησε!

Soichiro= αλήθεια? Δηλαδή μπορώ να τον δω?

Sayu= όχι του δώσαν ηρεμιστικό! Αλλά μπορούμε να τον δούμε αύριο!

Soichiro= καλά τότε γλυκιά μου πάμε σπίτι.


	4. Chapter 4

Όταν άνοιξα τα ματιά μου κατάλαβα ότι βρίσκομαι στο νοσοκομείο. Αλλά δεν θυμάμαι πως βρέθηκα στο νοσοκομείο. Μα πως χτύπησα τόσο άσχημα?

Soichiro= γιε μου είσαι ξύπνιος? Πως αισθάνεσαι?

Light= μπαμπά γιατί είμαι εδώ? Πως χτύπησα τόσο άσχημα?

Soichiro= μην ανησυχείς γιε μου απλά είχες ένα ατύχημα. Έπεσες από κάτι σκάλες.

Light= μα δεν το θυμάμαι!

Soichiro= επειδή χτύπησες το κεφάλι σου.

Light= ναι αυτό είναι μια λογική εξήγηση.

Sayu= Oniichan είσαι καλά?

Light= ναι είμαι μια χαρά. Μην ανησυχείς.

Sayu= φοβήθηκα ότι θα σε χάσω Oniichan.

Light= Sayu… ποτέ δεν θα σε αφήσω.

Soichiro= Sayu μην κουράζεις τον αδερφό σου!

Sayu= συγνώμη!

Light= μπαμπά άφησε την ήσυχη! Δεν έκανε τίποτα κακό!

Soichiro= εντάξει γιε μου . ηρέμησε! Όλα θα πάνε καλά.

Βγήκα από το νοσοκομείο. Ο μπαμπάς έχει αρχίζει να αλλάζει. Δεν ξέρω τι του συμβαίνει. Λογικά θα φταίει η δουλειά του. Έχει πολλή δουλειά, τώρα τελευταία πολλοί εγκληματίες πεθαίνουν από καρδιακή προσβολή.

L= Watari θα πάμε στην Ιαπωνία.

Watari= γιατί να πάμε στην Ιαπωνία?

L= γιατί αυτός που κρύβεται πίσω από το θάνατο των εγκληματιών βρίσκεται στην Ιαπωνία.


	5. Chapter 5

L= Watari κάλεσε εδώ τους αστυνομικούς Soichiro Yagami, Akiko Himura, Tota Matsuda, Shuuichi Aizawa και Kanzo Mogi.

Watari= γιατι θες να τους καλεσεις εδώ?

L= θα δημιουργήσω μια ομάδα από τους καλυτέρους αστυνομικούς για να πιάσουμε τον Kira.

Watari= εντάξει πάω να τους καλέσω.

L= σε ευχαριστώ Watari.

Watari= Master L οι αστυνομικοί που ζήτησες είναι εδώ.

L= είναι χάσιμο χρόνου να μου συστηθείτε. Ειδή γνωρίζω τα ονόματα σας. Yagami san εσύ θα είσαι ο αρχηγός της ομάδας Task Force.

Soichiro= μεγάλη μου τιμή L.

L= o Kira είναι σιγουρά αστυνομικός ή έχει πρόσβαση σε πληροφορίες στις απόρρητες ιστοσελίδες της αστυνομίας.

Soichiro= πως το κατάλαβες?

L= γιατι ο Kira σκοτώνει εγκληματίες που δεν έχουν δημοσιοποιηθεί τα ονόματα τους στην τηλεόραση.

Soichiro= καταλαβαίνω.

L= σκέφτομαι να βάλω κάμερες στα σπίτια σας. Μπορεί κάποιος από την οικογένεια σας να είναι ο Kira.

Soichiro= αποκλείεται! Δεν θα το επιτρέψω! Αυτό είναι παραβίαση της προσωπικής ζωής! Πρέπει να υπάρχει άλλος τρόπος.

Matsuda= ο Soichiro έχει δίκαιο δεν πρέπει να βάλουμε κάμερες.

Himura= δεν χρειάζεται να παραβιάσουμε ανθρωπινά δικαιώματα θα βρούμε τον Kira αν συνεργαστούμε όλοι μαζί.

Aizawa= θα συμφωνήσω με την Himura.

Mogi= L είσαι ο καλύτερος ντέντεκτιβ σε όλο τον κόσμο αλλά σε παρακαλώ αν θες να είμαστε μια ομάδα δεν πρέπει να μπούνε κάμερες σε κανένα από τα σπίτια μας, πρέπει να μας εμπιστευτείς!

L= έχετε δίκαιο όλοι σας. Δέχομαι το αίτημα σας. Δεν θα μπουν κάμερες. Θα βρούμε με άλλον τρόπο τον Kira.

Soichiro= σε ευχαριστώ L.

Περιμένω τον μπαμπά να γυρίσει σπίτι. Η Sayu έχει πάει είδη για ύπνο. Γιατι άργησε τόσο ο μπαμπάς?

Light= μπαμπά επιτέλους! Γιατι άργησες τόσο? Ανησύχησα!

Soichiro= είμαι μια χαρά γιε μου μην ανησυχείς.

Light= είχες πολύ δουλειά?

Soichiro= ναι πήρα προαγωγή! Είμαι ο αρχηγός της ομάδας που συνεργάζεται με τον L για να βρούμε τον Kira και να τον βάλουμε στην φυλακή.

Light= αυτά είναι πολύ καλά νέα! Είσαι υπέροχος αστυνομικός μπαμπά και ο L είναι ο καλύτερος ντέντεκτιβ στον κόσμο. Σιγουρά θα βρείτε τον Kira και θα τον βάλετε στην φυλακή.

Soichiro= όχι δεν είναι καλά νέα. Εγώ υποστηρίζω τον Kira. Από τότε που άρχισε να σκοτώνει εγκληματίες. Το ποσοστό εγκληματικότητας κατέβηκε πολύ χαμηλά. Ο Kira είναι η δικαιοσύνη.

Light= όχι μπαμπά κάνεις λάθος. Ο Kira είναι ένας απελπισμένος δολοφόνος και δεν είναι η δικαιοσύνη. Ο Kira δεν είναι θεός για να αποφασίσει ποιος θα ζήσει και ποιος θα πεθάνει.

Soichiro= τι είναι αυτά που λες Light? Ο Kira είναι θεός, είναι η δικαιοσύνη, είναι ο σωτήρας μας.

Light= μπαμπά?

Ο μπαμπάς αρχίζει και με πλησιάζει επικίνδυνα, με φοβίζει.

Soichiro= όλοι οι εγκληματίες στον κόσμο πρέπει να πεθάνουν. Δεν πρέπει να υπάρχουν εγκληματίες. Σε αυτόν τον κόσμο πρέπει να υπάρχουν μόνο οι καλοί άνθρωποι.

Light= όχι μπαμπά…

Soichiro= τολμάς και αντιμιλάς στον πατερά σου!

Και τότε ο μπαμπάς πλησιάζει στον πρόσωπο μου και με φιλάει.

Light= τι στο διάολο μπαμπά?

Τρέχω στο δωμάτιο μου με όλη την δύναμη μου αλλά δεν προλαβαίνω να κλείσω την πόρτα. Μπαίνει ο μπαμπάς μέσα στο δωμάτιο και με πετάει στο κρεβάτι.

Light= μπαμπά τι κάνεις?

Soichiro= εγώ είμαι ο Kira. Ο θεός του νέου κόσμου χωρίς εγκληματίες.

Light= γιατι το κάνεις αυτό μπαμπά? είναι λάθος!

Soichiro= σκάσε!

Και τότε με χαστουκίζει.

Soichiro= είμαι ο θεός σου! Είμαι ο αφέντης σου! Δεν πρέπει να μου αντιμιλάς!

Τότε αρχίζει να με φιλάει στο λαιμό και να με αγγίζει στο στήθος.

Light= μπαμπά! σε παρακαλώ! Μην το κάνεις! Είμαι ο γιος σου!

Soichiro= μην φοβάσαι μωρό μου! θα σε κάνω ερωτά και θα το απολαύσεις !

Light= όχι μπαμπά! σε παρακαλώ! Σταματά! Άφησε με! Όχι! Μπαμπά!

Δεν το πιστεύω αυτό που συμβαίνει! Δεν θέλω να το πιστέψω! Ο μπαμπάς μου είναι ο Kira και αυτός με βίασε.


	6. Chapter 6

Με το που ξύπνησα πήγα στο μπάνιο άρχισα να τρίβω το σώμα μου με δύναμη. Νοιώθω τόσο βρώμικος. Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι με βίασε ο ίδιος ο μπαμπάς μου. δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι ο μπαμπάς μου είναι ο Kira.

Sayu= καλημέρα Oniichan.

Light= καλημέρα….

Sayu= είσαι καλά Oniichan?

Light= ναι απλά είμαι κουρασμένος.

Sayu= δεν πρέπει να διαβάσεις τόσο πολύ Oniichan. Είσαι έξυπνος.

Light= που είναι ο μπαμπάς?

Sayu= είναι στην δουλειά. Έφυγε πολύ πρωί.

Ευτυχώς δεν ήθελα να τον δω. Τον φοβάμαι.

Light= τα λεμέ αδερφούλα πάω στο σχολείο.

Sayu= αντίο Oniichan!

Δεν βρισκω νόημα στην ζωή μου πια. Μακάρι να είχα πεθάνει πριν από ένα μηνά.

Kamoda= καλημέρα Light!

Light= καλημέρα Kamoda.

Kamoda= είσαι καλά? Φαίνεσαι κάπως.

Light= ποιος είναι αυτός που μιλάει με την Sakura?

H Sakura είναι μια πολύ καλή φίλη μας. Εμένα και τον Kamoda μας έχει στηρίξει πολύ στα δύσκολα. Είναι ο φύλακας άγγελος μας.

Kamoda= είναι ο καινούργιος μαθητής. Έρχεται από την Αγγλία.

Light= Αγγλία? Πως τον λένε?

Kamoda= Ryuzaki τον λένε. Καλυτέρα να πάμε κάτσουμε έχουμε την στριμμένη καθηγήτρια πρώτη ώρα!

Είναι τόσο όμορφος και τόσο γλυκός.

Kamoda= Light κοιτάς τον Ryuzaki όλη την ώρα.

Light= αλήθεια?

Kamoda= ναι. Κατάλαβα τι συμβαίνει.

Light= τι συμβαίνει ?

Kamoda= είσαι ερωτευμένος με τον Ryuzaki!

Light= μπορεί! Δεν είμαι σίγουρος!

Kamoda= ο πρώτος σου ερωτάς! Τι γλυκό!

Καθηγήτρια= ησυχία εσείς οι δυο!

Kamoda= στριμμένη! Έχει μπει στην κλιμακτήριο!

Γελάω με τον Kamoda! Έχει πολύ πλακά! Με κάνει χαρούμενο όταν είμαι στεναχωρημένος. Άλλωστε για αυτό είναι ο καλύτερος μου φίλος.

Light= τώρα που τελείωσε το μάθημα πάμε στην καφετέρια να φάμε?

Kamoda= ναι πάμε.

Light= Kamoda πήρες πολύ φαΐ πάλι!

Kamoda= μην ανησυχείς Light, έχω καλό μεταβολισμό.

Light= ναι….

Kamoda= λοιπόν? Τι σου αρέσει στον Ryuzaki?

Light= δεν ξέρω, απλά είναι πολύ όμορφος και γλυκός.

Kamoda= αυτή είναι η πρώτη εντύπωση. Τι έγινε Light?

Light= είναι εδώ στην καφετέρια ο Ryuzaki με την Sakura.

Kamoda= ηρέμησε! Όλα θα πάνε καλά!

Light= δεν θα πάνε καλά! Η καρδιά μου χτυπάει γρηγορά και το στομάχι μου το νοιώθω περίεργα, σαν να έχει πεταλούδες!

Kamoda= έτσι είναι ο ερωτάς Light.

Sakura= γεια σας! Ήρθα να σας γνωρίσω τον Ryuzaki.

Kamoda= χαίρομαι που σε γνωρίζω με λένε Kamoda και από εδώ ο κολλητός μου ο Light.

Sakura= μην τον παρεξηγείς. Είναι πολύ ντροπαλός.

Kamoda= για αυτό τον λόγο τον αγαπάμε όλοι.

Ryuzaki= χαίρομαι που σας γνωρίζω!

Είμαι τόσο νευρικός. Δεν ξέρω τι να κάνω. Φαίνομαι σαν χαζός.

Kamoda= Ryuzaki είσαι από την Αγγλία?

Ryuzaki= ναι είμαι από την Αγγλία. Οι γονείς μου κατάγονται από την Ιαπωνία.

Sakura= που είναι οι γονείς σου τώρα?

Ryuzaki= δυστυχώς έχουν πεθάνει σε αυτοκινητικό δυστύχημα. Μόνο εγώ κατάφερα να επιβιώσω. Μετα με υιοθέτησε ο Watari και μετακομίσαμε στην Αγγλία.

Kamoda= λυπάμαι που το ακούω και ο Light έχει χάσει την μαμά του από καρκίνο.

Ryuzaki= Light λυπάμαι που το ακούω! Σε καταλαβαίνω πάντως, αν χρειαστείς κάτι εγώ είμαι εδώ.

Light= σε ευχαριστώ πολύ Ryuzaki.

Είναι πολύ γενναιόδωρος και πολύ κάλος άνθρωπος. Θέλω να είμαι μαζί του για πάντα.

Kamoda= Ryuzaki σου αρέσει η Misha Misha?

Ryuzaki= ναι είμαι μεγάλος θαυμαστή της.

Kamoda= αρά θα έρχεσαι και εσύ στις συναυλίες μαζί μας!

Light= με συγχωρείται πρέπει να φύγω.

Ryuzaki= γιατι?

Light= δουλεύω σε ένα γιαπωνέζικο εστιατόριο.

Ryuzaki= σου αρέσει το τένις?

Light= ναι μου αρέσει πολύ!

Ryuzaki= θέλεις να παίξουμε έναν φιλικό αγώνα αύριο?

Light= ναι θέλω. Άντε παιδιά τα λεμέ αύριο!

Sakura= αντίο Light!

Kamoda= τα λεμέ αύριο φιλέ!

Ryuzaki= χάρηκα πολύ για την γνωριμία Light!

Πρέπει να προσγειωθώ στην πραγματικότητα. Δεν υπάρχει ζωή για μένα ούτε ερωτάς. Ο μπαμπάς μου είναι ο Kira και βιαστής μου. ο Ryuzaki δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να με ερωτευτεί.


	7. Chapter 7

Ευτυχώς ο μπαμπάς λείπει συχνά από το σπίτι και έτσι δεν χρειάζεται να τον βλέπω.

Sayu=καλημέρα Oniichan.

Light= καλημέρα Sayu.

Sayu= Oniichan γιατι φοράς φόρμες?

Light= θα παίξω ένα φιλικό αγώνα με ένα συμμαθητή μου.

Sayu= ωραία καλή επιτυχία

Light= ευχαριστώ…

Δεν βρισκω κανένα νόημα πια. Γιατι τα ζω όλα αυτά? Ποιος με τιμωρεί?

Ryuzaki= καλημέρα Light!

Light= καλημέρα Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki= είσαι έτοιμος για τον αγώνα μας?

Light= ναι είμαι.

Ryuzaki= θες να το κάνουμε πιο ενδιαφέρον?

Light= δηλαδή?

Ryuzaki= να βάλουμε ένα στοίχημα αν χάσω θα σου αποκαλύψω την αληθινή ταυτότητα μου. αν κερδίσω θα πρέπει να μου πάρεις ένα δώρο.

Light= σύμφωνοι.

Και έτσι άρχισε ο αγώνας τένις. Ο Ryuzaki είναι πολύ κάλος παίκτης ατού τένις. Αλλά εγώ θα κερδίσω επειδή είμαι πρωταθλητής στο τένις. Αλλά τι εννοούσε όταν μου είπε ότι θα αποκαλύψει την αληθινή ταυτότητα του?

Ryuzaki= λοιπόν έχασα !

Light= είσαι πολύ κάλος παίκτης στο τένις Ryuzaki.

μου χαμογέλασε. Το χαμόγελο του είναι το πιο όμορφο που έχω δει. Μετα τον αγώνα πήγα στα αποδυτήρια να πλήθω. Ακόμα δεν νοιώθω καθαρός. Νοιώθω σαν σπασμένη κούκλα.

Ryuzaki= λοιπόν εφόσον έχασα θα σου αποκαλύψω την αληθινή μου ταυτότητα.

Light= αληθινή ταυτότητα? Συγνώμη δεν καταλαβαίνω τι λες.

Ryuzaki= εγώ είμαι ο L.

Light= L?

Ο διάσημος ντέντεκτιβ που δουλεύει μαζί με τον πατερά μου για την υπόθεση Kira. Τι ειρωνεία! Δεν ξέρει ότι συνεργάζεται με τον Kira.

Ryuzaki= υποψιάζομαι ότι είσαι ο Kira!

Τι? Δεν το πιστεύω αυτό που είπε ! Τότε τον σπρώχνω με δύναμη στον τοίχο!

Light= πως τολμάς να λες ότι είμαι ο Kira? Πως θα μπορούσα να είμαι ένας απελπισμένος δολοφόνος και βιαστής?

Τότε αρχίζω να αισθάνομαι αδύναμος και όλα γίνονται μαύρα. Όταν ανοίγω τα ματιά μου καταλαβαίνω ότι βρίσκομαι στο νοσοκομείο και βλέπω διπλά μου τον Ryuzaki.

Light= τι έγινε?

Ryuzaki= λιποθύμησες από ακατάσχετη αιμορραγία.

Light= αιμορραγία από τι?

Ryuzaki= μην το παίζεις σε μένα χαζός. Ποιος σου έκανε αυτό το απαίσιο πράγμα?

Light= ο Kira με βίασε.

Ryuzaki= τι? Ξέρεις ποιος είναι ο Kira? Πες μου ποιος είναι! Πρέπει να πληρώσει για τα εγκλήματα που έκανε!

Τον αγκαλιάζω σφιχτά και αρχίζω να κλαίω…

Light= λυπάμαι δεν μπορώ να αποκαλύψω την αληθινή ταυτότητα του Kira! φοβάμαι ότι θα με σκοτώσει!

Ryuzaki= θα κάνω τα πάντα για να βρω τον Kira. Μην φοβάσαι θα σε προστατεύσω!

Είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου Ryuzaki. Είσαι ο φύλακας άγγελος μου. κάθε μέρα σε ερωτεύομαι πιο πολύ. Δεν θέλω να σε χάσω!


	8. Chapter 8

Soichiro= Light είσαι καλά?

Όχι είναι εδώ! Γιατι θεέ μου? δεν θέλω να τον βλέπω!

Light= καλά είμαι μπαμπά…..

Soichiro= τι συνέβη? Τι έπαθες?

Κάνεις ότι ανησυχείς για μένα και περιμένεις να το πιστέψω? Αν με αγαπούσες! Αν ήσουνα πατέρας μου ποτέ δεν θα με βίαζες!

Ryuzaki= είχε ένα ατύχημα αλλά τώρα είναι εντάξει.

Soichiro= ευχαριστώ που τον φρόντισες Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki= κανένα πρόβλημα αλλά πρέπει να φύγω.

Soichiro= καληνύχτα Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki= καληνύχτα Yagami sun και Light περαστικά.

Light= ευχαριστώ Ryuzaki…..

Όχι σε παρακαλώ! Μην φύγεις! Μην με αφήνεις μόνο μαζί του!

Soichiro= Light!

Τότε τυλίγει τα χεριά του γύρω από το λαιμό μου.

Light= μπαμπά σε παρακαλώ!

Soichiro= δεν αποκάλυψες στον L τίποτα σωστά?

Light= όχι δεν είπα τίποτα!

Soichiro= το ξέρεις ότι αν αποκαλύψεις κάτι θα σε σκοτώσω έτσι δεν είναι?

Light= ναι!

Soichiro= καλό αγόρι! Και τώρα κοιμήσου!

Light= εντάξει μπαμπά, καληνύχτα.

Soichiro=Rem είσαι εδώ?

Rem= τι θες Kira? Δεν φοβάσαι μην σε ακούσει ο γιος σου?

Soichiro= όχι, του έδωσαν οι γιατροί ηρεμιστικά και κοιμάται πολύ βαθιά.

Rem= λοιπόν τι χάρη θέλεις?

Soichiro= σε περίπτωση που πεθάνω ή μπω στην φυλακή θέλω να δώσεις το death note στον Teru Mikami.

Rem= γιατι σε αυτόν?

Soichiro= γιατι είναι πολύ κάλος αστυνομικός και πιστεύει στην δικαιοσύνη του Kira.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryuzaki= Watari κάλεσε τον Near εδώ!

Watari= μάλιστα κύριε!

Near= L με ζήτησες?

Ryuzaki= θέλω την βοήθεια σου.

Near= για πιο πράγμα θες βοήθεια?

Ryuzaki= θέλω να βάλεις κάμερες στο σπίτι του Light και να τις παρακολουθείς εσύ.

Near= γιατι δεν το κάνεις εσύ?

Ryuzaki= υποσχέθηκα ότι δεν θα βάλω κάμερες σε ένα σπίτι αλλά ο βιαστής του Light είναι ο Kira. Πρέπει να συλλάβω τον Kira και να προστατεύσω τον Light!

Near= θα σε βοηθήσω L!

Ryuzaki= ευχαριστώ Near.

Τον τελευταίο μηνά κάθε μέρα βγαίνω με τον Ryuzaki. Περνάω υπέροχα! Ξεχνάω τον πόνο μου! αλλά ξέρω ότι αυτές οι όμορφες στιγμές θα τελειώσουν! Τον τελευταίο μηνά δεν με βιάζει ο μπαμπάς γιατι ο γιατρός είπε ότι θα μπορούσε να κοστίσει την ζωή μου. φοβάμαι ότι θα ξαναρχίσει να μου κάνει αυτό το απαίσιο πράγμα! Δεν θέλω να το ξανακάνει! Θέλω να τελειώσει αυτό μαρτύριο!

Light= είμαι σπίτι!

Soichiro= καλώς ήρθες σπίτι Light!

Με κοιτάει με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο ! όχι θεέ μου σε παρακαλώ!

Light= που είναι η Sayu?

Soichiro= θα κοιμηθεί στο σπίτι της Misha Amane.

Light= γιατι?

Soichiro= η Sayu έσωσε την Misha Amane από ενάν φανατικό θαυμαστή της που κόντεψε να την σκοτώσει, από τότε έχουν γίνει κολλητές φίλες.

Light= αλήθεια?

Η Sayu έχει γίνει πολύ δυνατή από τότε που άρχισε να πηγαίνει καράτε, είμαι πολύ περήφανος για αυτήν.

Soichiro= οπότε είμαστε μόνο οι δυο μας.

Light= τι εννοείς μπαμπά?

Soichiro= μου έχει λείψει πολύ να είμαι μέσα σου γιε μου!

( Near= τι στο διάολο γίνεται εδώ?)

Light= όχι μπαμπά δεν θα σε ξανά αφήσω να το κάνεις αυτό! Ποτέ ξανά!

( Near= τι σου έκανε ακριβώς ο μπαμπάς σου Light? )

Όταν το λέω αυτό ο μπαμπάς θυμώνει και με σέρνει στο δωμάτιο μου.

Light= μπαμπά σταματά να με πληγώνεις! Δεν το θέλω αυτό! Σε σιχαίνομαι! Μην με αγγίζεις! Είσαι άρρωστος! Αυτό που έχεις στο μυαλό σου είναι άρρωστο!

( Near= δεν το πιστεύω ο Soichiro είναι ο βιαστής του Light και ο Kira!)

Soichiro= είμαι ο Kira! Ο θεός του κόσμου! Μπορώ να κάνω ότι θέλω! Και αυτή την στιγμή θέλω να καλώ ερωτά σε σένα!

Light= μπαμπά σταματά! Σε παρακαλώ! Φτάνει! Δεν αντέχω άλλο!

( Near= μην ανησυχείς Light θα σε σώσω, θα στείλω μήνυμα στον L και θα σκοτώσω τον Kira!)

Μετα από μισή ώρα βγήκα από το βγήκα από το δωμάτιο ! πάλι το έκανε! Μισώ τον εαυτό μου! εγώ φταίω για όλα! Μακάρι να μην είχα γεννηθεί! Ξαφνικά ακούω να ανοίγει η πόρτα, η Sayu αποκλείεται είναι με την Misa Misa , τοτε βλεπω μπροστα μου ένα μικρό αγόρι μπροστά μου με άσπρα μαλλιά να κρατάει ένα όπλο.

Near= Yagami san τι πατέρας είσαι? Πως μπορέσεις να βιάσεις το ίδιο σου γιο Kira? Ο L σε εμπιστεύτηκε και εσύ τον πρόδωσες με το χειρότερο τρόπο!

Soichiro= είμαι ο θεός του νέου κόσμου! Είμαι ο σωτήρας της γης! Μπορώ να κάνω ότι θέλω! Και ο L είναι ο εχθρός μου! θέλει να μπει στο δρόμο του Kira οπότε πρέπει να πεθάνει! Εσύ ποιος είσαι?

Near= είμαι ο δεύτερος καλύτερος ντέντεκτιβ στον κόσμο μετα τον L! Επίσης είμαι ο δολοφόνος σου! Τέτοια αποβράσματα σαν και σένα δεν πρέπει να ζούνε!

Τότε ο Near πυροβολεί τον μπαμπά! και εγώ πέφτω στο πάτωμα και αρχίζω να κλαίω. Τότε ο Near έρχεται και με αγκαλιάζει.

Near= έλα ησύχασε! Σταματά να κλαις! Είσαι ασφαλής δεν θα σε ξανά πειράξει στο υπόσχομαι!


	10. Chapter 10

Όταν ξύπνησα ήτανε πρωί και ήμουνα στο νοσοκομείο. Το τελευταίο που θυμάμαι είναι να κλαίω στην αγκαλιά του Near, όταν κοίταξα στο αριστερό μέρος του κρεβατιού είδα ότι διπλά μου ήταν ο Ryuzaki. Κοιμάται σαν άγγελος.

Ryuzaki= καλημέρα Light πως αισθάνεσαι?

Light= καλημέρα Ryuzaki, λυπάμαι που σε ξύπνησα.

Ryuzaki= ησύχασε τώρα δεν θα αφήσω κανέναν να σε πειράξει.

Light= Ryuzaki?

Ryuzaki= τι χαζός που ήμουνα! Πως δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι ο μπαμπάς σου είναι ο Kira?

Light= Ryuzaki δεν είναι δικό σου το λάθος…

Ryuzaki= δεν το πιστεύω! Όλο αυτόν τον καιρό δούλευα με τον Kira! Ήμουνα στο ίδιο δωμάτιο με τον βιαστή σου!

Light= σε παρακαλώ Ryuzaki σταματά!

Ryuzaki= μισώ τόσο πολύ τον εαυτό μου αυτήν την στιγμή!

Και τότε άρχισε να κλαίει, δεν μπορώ να τον βλέπω να κλαίει…..

Light= Ryuzaki σταματά να κλαις, σε παρακαλώ, με κάνεις να αισθάνομαι χαλιά. Δεν ήταν δικό σου το λάθος. Για όλα φταίει ο μπαμπάς μου! εσύ είσαι πολύ κάλος άνθρωπος σαν άγγελος!

Ryuzaki= αλήθεια? το πιστεύεις αυτό?

Light= φυσικά είσαι ο φύλακας άγγελος μου Ryuzaki, εσύ με βοήθησες να αντέξω όλο αυτόν τον πόνο που τράβηξα μέχρι σήμερα!

Ryuzaki= Light είσαι το πιο γλυκό άτομο που έχω γνωρίσει.

Και τότε με αγκαλιάζει σφιχτά. Ποσό μου έλειψε η αγκαλιά του.

Near= συγνώμη που ενοχλώ αλλά έφερα πρωινό να φάει ο Light.

Light= σε ευχαριστώ Near. Και γενικά είσαι ο ήρωας μου, με έσωσες από το μπαμπά μου.

Near= δεν χρειάζεται να με ευχαριστείς, έκανα αυτό που έπρεπε.

Light= ο μπαμπάς μου είναι ζωντανός?

Near= όχι μην φοβάσαι, τον σκότωσα.

Ryuzaki= εμένα δεν μου αρέσει αυτό! Ήθελα να τον σκοτώσω με τα ιδιά μου χεριά το κάθαρμα! Ήθελα να τον οδηγήσω στην δικαιοσύνη!

Near= L ηρέμησε…..

Ryuzaki= όχι δεν θέλω να ηρεμήσω! Πάω στην οροφή του νοσοκομείου να πάρω αέρα! Θα είμαι πίσω σε λίγα λεπτά.

Near= L γυρνά πίσω!

Light= μην ανησυχείς Near θα πάω να του μιλήσω.

Near= όχι είσαι πληγωμένος, μην σηκώνεσαι!

Light= θα είμαι εντάξει, μην ανησυχείς.

Near= μην πας έξω θα βραχείς!

Light= δεν μπορώ να τον αφήσω μόνο του έξω! να κλαίει! Τον αγαπάω!

Θα πάω να του πω τα συναισθήματα μου θα του εκφράσω τι νοιώθω για αυτόν!

Ryuzaki= τι κάνεις έξω στην βροχή? Θα κρυώσεις, δεν θέλω να ανεβάσεις πυρετό.

Light= ούτε και εγώ θέλω να κρυώσεις. Νοιάζομαι για σένα. Θέλω να είσαι καλά.

Ryuzaki= Light δεν μπορώ να το αντέξω! Νοιώθω τόσο χαζός!

Light= δεν είσαι χαζός! Είσαι ο πιο έξυπνος άνθρωπος που ξέρω! Όταν μιλάς άσχημα για τον εαυτό σου με πληγώνεις Ryuzaki….

Ryuzaki= αλήθεια σε πληγώνω? Μα γιατι? Δεν καταλαβαίνω….

Light= επειδή από την πρώτη στιγμή που σε είδα σε ερωτεύτηκα, ο μονός λόγος που δεν σκότωσα τον εαυτό μου ήτανε γιατι ήσουνα εσύ στην ζωή μου Ryuzaki. Εσύ ήσουν ο λόγος της επιβίωσης μου.

Όταν τα είπα όλα αυτά ένοιωσα ένα βάρος να φεύγει από πάνω μου αλλά ξαφνικά είδα τον Ryuzaki να λιποθυμάει.


	11. Chapter 11

Περιμένουμε να βγει ο γιατρός από το δωμάτιο του Ryuzaki. Φοβάμαι αν πάθει κάτι δεν θα το αντέξω. Χωρίς αυτόν είμαι ένα τίποτα.

Near= Light μην ανησυχείς, ο L θα είναι εντάξει. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι απλά θα ανέβασε πυρετό από την βροχή.

Light= ευχαριστώ Near με έκανες να αισθάνομαι καλυτέρα.

Near= κανένα πρόβλημα. Χαίρομαι που ο L έχει κάποιον να τον αγαπάει τόσο πολύ.

Γιατρός= μην ανησυχείτε δεν είναι κάτι σοβαρό απλά ανέβασε πυρετό εξαιτίας της βροχής.

Near= στο είπα!

Light= μπορούμε να τον δούμε?

Γιατρός= φυσικά! Με συγχωρείται έχω να δω και άλλους ασθενείς.

Light= χαίρομαι που είχες δίκαιο τελικά Near.

Είναι σαν Μωρό όταν κοιμάται… πριν το καταλάβω με πηρέ ο ύπνος και άρχισα να ονειρεύομαι. Ήταν ένας εφιάλτης. Πήγα στο δωμάτιο του Ryuzaki και ήτανε γεμάτος αίματα. Και διπλά μου είδα τον μπαμπά μου με ένα μαχαίρι. Μου είπε επειδή του στέρησα την ζωή και δεν τον άφησα να γίνει ο θεός του κόσμου, σκότωσε αυτόν που αγαπάω. Άρχισα να ουρλιάζω και να κλαίω. Όταν ξύπνησα είδα διπλά μου τον Ryuzaki να κοιμάται. Και τότε έφυγα από το δωμάτιο και πήγα στο super market και πήρα βενζίνη και σπίρτα. Αποφάσιζα να κάψω το σπίτι μου. όταν έφτασα είδα από το σπίτι να βγαίνει από το σπίτι η Sayu . Όταν με είδε με αγκάλιασε.

Sayu= Oniichan ανησύχησα τόσο πολύ. Είσαι καλά?

Light= ναι είμαι μια χαρά.

Sayu= δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι ο μπαμπάς είναι ο Kira.

Light= ούτε εγώ μπορώ να το πιστέψω.

Sayu= αποφάσισα να μείνω με την Misa . Δεν μπορώ να μείνω σε αυτό το σπίτι.

Light= είναι σωστή απόφαση Sayu. Θέλω μια χάρη.

Sayu= τι χάρη θες Oniichan?

Light= θέλω να με βοηθήσεις να βγάλω από τα πράγματα μου από το σπίτι, μετα θα τα βάλεις στο αυτοκίνητο σου και εγώ θα έρθω να τα πάρω αύριο από το σπίτι της Misa.

Sayu= εντάξει αλλά τι θα κάνεις Oniichan?

Light= θα κάψω αυτό το σπίτι.

Έτσι και έγινε. Φορτώσαμε στο αυτοκίνητο τα πράγματα της Sayu και τα δικά μου. μετα έριξα γύρω από το σπίτι την βενζίνη, έβγαλα τα σπίρτα και τα άναψα. Λίγα δευτερόλεπτα ήμουνα μπροστά στο σπίτι, είχε αρχίσει να καίγεται. Ξαφνικά ένοιωσα κάποιον να κρατάει το χέρι μου. στην αρχή τρόμαξα αλλά μετα κατάλαβα ότι ήτανε ο Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki= σε αγαπάω Light.

Όταν γύρισα το πρόσωπο μου τον κοίταξα και αμέσως τον φίλησα. Ο μπαμπάς μου είναι νεκρός, είμαι επιτέλους ελεύθερος και είμαι διπλά σε αυτόν που αγαπάω. Δεν θα μπορούσα να είμαι πιο ευτυχισμένος.


	12. Chapter 12

Έχει περάσει 1 μήνας από τον θάνατο του μπαμπά μου. Εχουν αλλαξει παρα πολλα. Εγώ έφυγα από την Ιαπωνία. Μετακόμισα στην Αγγλία μαζί με τον Ryuzaki. Αν και μου λείπει ο Kamoda παρα πολύ παρόλο που επικοινωνούμε με γράμματα. Η Sayu συνεχίζει να μένει με την Misa. Πάντος είμαι πολύ περήφανος για τον Kamoda έχει σχέση με την Misa το όνειρο του έγινε πραγματικότητα. Θα αισθανόμουν άσχημα αν ήταν μονός του χωρίς κανέναν.

Ryuzaki= έχει τίποτα ενδιαφέρον εκεί έξω?

Light= όχι γιατι το λες αυτό?

Ryuzaki=επειδή νομίζω ότι κάτι σε απασχολεί.

Light= σαν ανοιχτό βιβλίο με διαβάζεις.

Ryuzaki= τι συμβαίνει Light?

Light= τίποτα σκεφτόμουν τον Kamoda και την Sayu.

Ryuzaki= σου λείπουνε?

Light= πολύ!

Ryuzaki= θες να γυρίσουμε πίσω στην Ιαπωνία?

Light= όχι δεν θέλω!

Ryuzaki= εντάξει! Ηρέμησε μην φωνάζεις! Δεν χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι είσαι ασφαλής μαζί μου.

Πέρασα πολύ δύσκολα αυτό το μηνά. Έβλεπα συνέχεια εφιάλτες και ο Ryuzaki ήτανε πάντα εκεί να με παρηγορήσει. Αισθάνομαι τόσο ασφάλεια στην αγκαλιά του.

Light= σε αγαπάω Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki= και εγώ σε αγαπάω Light και θέλω να είσαι χαρούμενος. Μήπως θέλεις να τους καλέσουμε να μείνουν μαζί μας για τις χριστουγεννιάτικες διακοπές?

Light= ναι το θέλω πολύ.

Near= συγνώμη επιτρέπεται να περάσω?

Ryuzaki= φυσικά Near. Τι θέλεις?

δεν ξέρω τι έγινε αλλά άρχισα να ζαλίζομαι και μετα λιποθύμησα. Όταν άνοιξα τα ματιά μου είδα ένα τέρας από πάνω μου.

Rem= μην φοβάσαι, δεν πρόκειται να σε πειράξω.

Light= ποια είσαι εσύ?

Rem= το όνομα μου είναι Rem είμαι ένα Shinigami.

Light= τι θες από μένα?

Rem= θα σου πω μια μικρή ιστορία και θα στα εξηγήσω όλα.

Light= εντάξει σε ακούω.

Rem= πριν από κάτι μήνες είχες βρει ένα death note. Που έχει την δύναμη να σκοτώνει τους ανθρώπους, μόνο αν γράψει το όνομα τους. Εσύ έγραψες δυο ονόματα. Το πρώτο όνομα που έγραψες στο death note ήταν του ανθρώπου που σας εκφόβιζε εσένα και τον Kamoda. Το δεύτερο όνομα ήτανε του εγκληματία που προσπάθησε να σκοτώσει τον πατερά σου. Όμως όταν κατάλαβες την δύναμη του death note προσπάθησες να βάλεις τέλος στη ζωή σου. Όμως ο Ryuk θεός του θανάτου και ο φύλακας του death note σου έσωσε την ζωή σου βάζοντας τέλος στην δικιά του ζωή. Μετα ο επόμενος ιδιοκτήτης του death note ήτανε ο πατέρας σου. Όταν άρχιζε να σε βιάζει δεν μπορούσα να κανώ τίποτα. Βασικά δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω. Ήθελα πολύ να σε βοηθήσω. Όταν ο Near πυροβόλησε τον μπαμπά σου δεν ήταν νεκρός. Εγώ τον σκότωσα, έγραψα το όνομα του στο death note.

Light= τώρα εξηγούνται όλα…

Rem= συγνώμη που δεν σε βοήθησα νωρίτερα!

Light= μην νιώθεις άσχημα. Δεν φταις εσύ. Αλλά δεν κατάλαβα γιατι μου τα είπες όλα αυτά?

Rem= επειδή ο μπαμπάς σου λίγες μέρες πριν πεθάνει μου ζήτησε μια χάρη. Να δώσω το death note σε κάποιον άλλον. Για να συνεχίζουν να πεθαίνουν οι εγκληματίες.

Light= γιατι δεν το έκανες?

Rem= επειδή ήταν κακός άνθρωπος και ήθελα να σε βοηθήσω για να σταματήσεις να υποφέρεις.

Light= σε ευχαριστώ Rem πραγματικά με έσωσες.

Rem= ήταν το λιγότερο που μπορούσα να κάνω. Αλλά με συγχωρείς πρέπει να φύγω.

Light= αντίο Rem.

Rem= αντίο Light Yagami.

Δεν το πιστεύω. Θα μπορούσα εγώ να είμαι ο Kira και να χάσω τον Ryuzaki όχι δεν θα το άντεχα αυτό. Είναι τα πάντα για μένα. Είναι ολόκληρη η ζωή μου.

Ryuzaki= είσαι καλά τώρα?

Light= ναι τι έγινε ?

Ryuzaki= λιποθύμησες επειδή έχεις έλλειψη βιταμινών.

Light= έλλειψη βιταμινών?

Ryuzaki= ναι αλλά μην ανησυχείς. Ο Watari θα σου μαγειρεύει φαγητά πλούσια σε βιταμίνες και θα γίνεις καλά.

Light= όσο είσαι στην ζωή μου Ryuzaki δεν ανησυχώ και δεν φοβάμαι για τίποτα.

Και τότε τον φιλάω και μετα τον αγκαλιάζω.

Ryuzaki= σιγουρά είσαι καλά?

Light= ναι απλά μου έλειψες.

Ryuzaki= μόνο 2 ώρες κοιμόσουνα.

Light= μην με κρίνεις

Ryuzaki= δεν σε κρίνω σε αγαπάω.

Light= και εγώ σε αγαπάω.

Η ζωή μου είναι τέλια τώρα. Είμαι έτοιμος να περάσω την υπόλοιπη ζωή μου με τον Ryuzaki δεν μπορώ να φανταστώ κάτι καλύτερο. Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενος που δεν είμαι ο Kira.


End file.
